BROKEN
by The Wife Of Trunks
Summary: this is a AU of how bulma and vegeta met.bulma is the daughter of a great scientist.and she is to be married to vegeta on his 21st bday.but what happens when she gets raped and her fiery soul that vegeta loved is gone.will they still be ment for eachother
1. Chapter 1

BROKEN

Prologue

"we should land on earth shortly sire." said a tall man in saiyan armor. "Exilent. Earth and Vegesai should have an alliance in a matter of hours. Son the captain of the capsule corp. has a daughter one year younger than you. And I want you on your best behavior." said the king to his eight year old son who, in response, grunted and turned towards his quarters. Vegeta was a proud prince who disliked orders even from his father the king. "heh he wants me to behave my self hu? Well we will see just how well behaved I will be." the young prince chuckled to himself as he headed to his chambers.

(2 hours later) king vegeta and his son entered the big dome like building. "King vegeta we are so happy that you could come on such short notice." said a man with a white lab coat on as he bowed in respect. "Dr. Briefs my old friend how good to see you. And for such a good cause. Its been a long time my friend." king vegeta and his young son sat down in the comfy chairs the good doctor led them to. "this is my wife mama and my daughter bulma." Prince vegeta's eyes lit up at the sight of the young girl. her beautiful blue hair flowed down to her shoulders like an untamed waterfall. And those piercing blue eyes kept him in a trance. Its like she could see thru his very soul. "hello your majesty and prince vegeta." bulma curtsied and gave a sweet smile. "bulma dear why don't you take our young prince here and show him around the court yard. A treaty signing may be very boring for you two." bulma's father smiled at his young daughter and then to the prince. "yes father. Hehe this way your highness." bulma said as she led the young prince to the courtyard.

"is there anything of particular intrest you would like to see my prince?" vegeta smirked and crossed his arms in amusement. "well…..why don't you show me where you earthlings like to hang out. Like your father said those treaties are extremely boring to watch." vegeta was slightly shocked when the young girl took him by the hand with a sweet smile. "this way my lord." bulma walked side by side with vegeta until she came across a beautiful waterfall with lush green trees surrounding the area producing plenty of shade and a view of pure serenity. "wow this is…cool" vegeta tried not to sound impressed but with the light from the water reflecting on bulma's beautiful pail face it was kind of hard. "hehe thank you my prince." "please just call me vegeta." bulma blushed but was flattered at his comment. "so pri…I mean vegeta…what is it you desire to do?" "well…it seems there is nothing to do around here….so I guess lets just talk…like our fathers do." bulma looked up at the small prince with a smile " ok…well tell me vegeta what's it like to be a prince" vegeta's smirk disappeared and he turned his eyes kinda went hazy. "its not what you think it is..no one will be their self around me.. I have no one to hang out with my own age besides ratidz and his dumbass brother kackorot." bulma brought her hand to his face and made him look at her. "ill be your friend and ill be myself around you to. I'm sorry its not fun being a prince. I don't have any friends at all. So from now on I'm here for you." for the first time in his short life. Vegeta smiled a real smile. Its all because of this girl to. They both went back to the capsule corp. hand in hand. King vegeta and dr. briefs came out of the conference room laughing like old friends. "well it looks like you two are getting along well. that's good because we have made a decision. Son when the time comes for you to take your rightful place as king you will be married to bulma." vegeta looked at bulma and smiled once more. Bulma bowed to the king "thank you your majesty for such an honor. I will practice to be a good wife to vegeta." the king smiled at the girl. Proud of his decision. "I know you will be a great queen to my people my daughter. Son say good bye to your future wife. We have business to attend to with master freeza. May the gods of your planet and mine be with you my friend." the king shook dr. briefs hand and turned to his ship. Vegeta took bulma by the hand :this is good bye but only for now. So in ways this is not good bye this is the beginning." bulma smiled teary eyed as vegeta kissed her on the cheek and walked away. "good bye vegeta." bulma dried her eyes and walked back to capsule corp. In aware of the danger that is in store for her in the upcoming years.

End of prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

**BROKEN **

**Chapter 1: Captured**

**(12 years later)**

**Bulma stood in the court yard, daydreaming once again, as an old man walked out of the capsule corp. With a big smile on his wise, old, face. "bulma my dear you are to be married in two months. And here you are daydreaming when you should be inside preparing for the day you leave us." bulma smiled at her father and turned her gaze to the sky. "father. Are you sure vegeta still wants to marry me? I mean its been twelve years. Do you suppose he has forgotten all about me?" dr. briefs took his daughters hand into his and gave her a stern look. "my dear no one could ever forget you. Now no worries on such non since. Go inside and pre pair your self." bulma laughed and kissed her fathers cheek. Dr. briefs smile turned to a frown as a large ship landed near by. " bulma go inside and lock the door QUICK!" bulma ran to the large door as a short,white,lisered like creature appeared in front of her father. Bulma screamed when the creature released an energy blast the shot thru the man's chest. Bulma felt painful tears filling her beautiful blue eyes. The creature shot a glance at the frightened girl and sent his men after her. Bulma ran thru the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. But to her dismay the creature appeared right in front of her and grabbed her arm. "hello there my what a pretty one you are." bulma soon felt a sharp pain behind her neck and soon darkness followed. **

**Bulma woke up in a big room with prison walls. It was dark and damp. Bulma could see that she was the only one there. She herd foot steps coming down the concrete stairs. Bulma ducked into a dark corner. She felt the tears trying to emerge again but she didn't want to blow her cover. A tall green man with long green hair put into a braid stepped into the cell. He looked around and let out an amused chuckle as he grabbed bulma by the arm and hoisted her up on her feet and dragged her to a different room. When the man left she found herself in a huge room with crimson red walls and black curtains and a huge bed that could fit at least four of her in it. Bulma looked out the window and her jaw dropped. "I'm in….space…but …..well where is earth?" "I blew it up my dearest." bulma angrily turned around to see her father's murder standing in front of her. Images of her fathers death returned to her and she felt herself sicken at the sight of this monster. The sickness was placed with fear as the creature stalked towards her. "oh don't be frightened my dear. I had to find a gift for prince vegeta's birthday gift. And when I saw you I had thought you would make a great pleasure slave. But I think I am gonna take you out for a test run first."**

**Vegeta sat in his room with many thoughts on his mind. His birthday was tomorrow and he would finally turn twenty-one. But what he looked most forward to was he was to be married to the most magnificent creature he has ever set eyes on. She was the first person to ever give him hope. every night he would go to bed with the thought that she would be his….one day soon. Suddenly his father burst into his room. "son I have terrible news. Earth has been destroyed." ………….to be continued**

**End of chapter one**


	3. Chapter 3

**BROKEN**

**Chapter two: Broken Girl**

**Bulma laid naked and bloody in a bed lying next to the overgrown lizard that had captured her. She tried her best to fight last night but soon found it impossible to break his hold on her. He had left deep claw marks on her pail once smooth back. She tried to get up but found her muscles protested. A big white hand grabbed her by the wrist and pined her down on the bed. "well what a might hu? My precious flower." Freeza caressed her cheek as a lone tear streamed down it. Freeza's smirk grew wider as he slapped bulma across the face causing her to fall off the bed and grip her pulsing cheek. "get dressed you are to be presented to prince vegeta in a matter of hours." the same man that had brought her in to the room with a black dress and threw it to bulma. **

**Soon after she was dressed the man brought her back to her prison room. The girl curled up into a corner as tears stained her once carefree face. She missed her parents and her home. She was now alone in this cruel life with a murderous monster that rapped her repeatedly and ruthlessly last night. She had heard him say she was going to be given to vegeta. But would he want her if she was no longer untouched? It didn't really matter right now. All she wanted to do was lay there and die. " I would have rather him kill me then make me go thru this. I have nothing to live for now." bulma hugged her legs as the last of her tears fell. She had a broken spirit. She had no more tears left to shed. Her bright beautiful blue eyes darkened and lost their shine. Her pail face turned ghostly white as her gaze hit the floor. A man opened the door to her cage like room as he led her to the door to the ship. **

**Vegeta and his father stood at the docking post. Vegeta looked pail and his eyes were hazy. He was angry…angry at the universe for taking away his bulma. He looked to the ground ,not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, and his fists tightened by his sides. He would not cry…no not in front of his people. But his grief grew at the thought of never seeing that lively, beautiful girl again…the one that made him smile. The huge door to the ship opened and there stood freeza with his cold, heartless smile. "hello your highness. Oh and happy birthday my prince. I have brought you a gift. After all you are a man now." freeza motioned for his men to bring out bulma. Vegeta's eyes lit up when bulma walked out of the ship. "could it be that she survived?" the prince thought to himself. Bulma stood before vegeta and knelt before him. "my king my prince….I…I am bulma.and I am of service to you." bulma said in an emotionless voice. Both vegeta and his father gave her a puzzled look. "what is this freeza? Some kind of a joke? My son was to be married to this girl soon. How is she a gift?" freeza's eyes widened. What had he done? What if they find out? He must keep the girl quiet. HAH what was he worried about. What is a stupid monkey gonna do? Vegeta bent down and lifted bulma's chin to look at him. "what are you kneeling for my love? You are soon to be knelt to. You will be of no one services…… I thought I lost you" he brought bulma into his masculine arms in a tight embrace as he kissed her cheek. He wrapped his arm with his and led her to his kingdom. He noticed that the spark he loved about her was gone….her eyes were dulled and her face was a pail as snow… he intended to find out what had happened to her. and fix it. He will not let his bulma down. He would help her or die trying.**

**End of chapter two.**


End file.
